1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, an electronic equipment, and a method for making a liquid crystal display device. In particular, the present invention relates to a mold covering a lead line formed on a transparent substrate constituting a liquid crystal panel and a method for forming the same.
2. Discussion
On a glass substrate constituting a liquid crystal panel in a liquid crystal display device, a lead line connected to a transparent electrode is formed and the exposed lead line is covered with a mold.
In the production of the liquid crystal display device, a mold material having sufficient flowability during coating is used, regions other than the position for forming a mold are covered with, for example, a masking tape, and the mold material is cast into the position surrounded by the masking tape for coating. Examples of the mold materials include silicone rubbers. After sufficiently curing the mold material, the masking tape is peeled off to form a mold on the lead line.
According to the method for making the aforementioned liquid crystal display device in which a mold is formed by masking a predetermined position using a masking tape, steps for adhering and peeling off the masking tape are required, resulting in a complicated production process.
Since the masking tape is difficult to peel off, the bonding agent of the tape may remain on the glass substrate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display device permitting a simplified production process, an electronic equipment, and a method for making the liquid crystal display device.